Dangerous
by sassygayregent
Summary: Perhaps it was the element of danger. There were so many people in the other room, and any one of them could walk in on them. Blake/Jayden


**Summary: Perhaps it was the element of danger. There were so many people in the other room, and any one of them could walk in on them. Blake/Jayden**

**Dangerous**

**By: sassygayregent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heavy Rain or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to QuanticDream.**

**Other notes: Um. I don't really have any words for this. At all. I suppose I'm quite nervous to be posting this since it's my first fic in this particular fandom, but its been on my laptop for months now so I thought I might as well upload it. This is assuming the Heavy Rain fandom is still alive… I have no reservations in admitting that I can't write smut so I didn't bother trying just to spare readers the pain of reading it. That, and shit title, I'm well aware XD Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames, no.**

**Enjoy!**

Jayden didn't know exactly how it had came to be in the first place. He reflected on it often, but he never really figured it out. He could rake his brain trying to figure it out, but when he didn't arrive at an answer, he felt infuriated and disgusted.

There was a common occurrence between Blake and Jayden. There were days when Blake would venture into Jayden's office, close the door behind him, and he would just grab Jayden, forcing him onto the flat surface of the desk, or against the wall and begin to touch him in an intimate manner.

Their first time was after going after Nathanial Williams; one of their prime suspects in the Origami Killer case. Nathanial was terrified of Blake, referring to him as the Anti-Christ, and eventually, he pulled a gun on the older policeman. Jayden was quick to point his own gun at Nathanial, trying to defend his partner. Blake was slightly pissed because Jayden refused to pull the trigger of his gun, and instead, took to trying to talk Nathanial down. Jayden was successful, but damn, Blake was pissed. Jayden felt rather amused by the fact that he could inspire such great antipathy and wrath in the older man.

They left Nathanial in at the police station, and waited a while before the information of their next suspect was collected. Blake took the chance to go to Jayden's office, fully intent on beating the shit out of the younger man. Needless to say, it didn't happen like that. They had a brief war of words, tempers flared, and the next thing Jayden knew was their lips were locked in a rough kiss.

Blake justified it by saying Jayden's inability to shut his "fucking" mouth pissed him off to no end, and he just had to shut him up himself. He recalled Blake pushing him, his back colliding with the door to his office, and even though Jayden tried to resist him and fight him off, Blake was superior in terms of brute force.

He couldn't believe how good a kisser the older man was. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud. Hell, he even had trouble admitting it to himself. He felt rather sickened by the fact that he had just succumbed to the older man's touches. Blake's touch was not gentle. No. Far from it. He was harsh, rough and unkind. Much like his personality. If the man could be kind, he kept it well hidden.

Jayden had been in many relationships before, but none which worked like this. If what he had with Blake could even be called a relationship. He doubted it could be. A tryst. Nothing more, but then Blake did often come back for more, and it always began the same way. None of his previous relationships had him in his office, face pressed against the closed door as he struggled to keep quiet, his fists clenched and his "partner" pounding into him from behind, taunting him on his inability to keep silent.

He just wished it wasn't so obvious that he enjoyed it so much. Blake smirked often, fully aware of the fact that Jayden relished his brutality. Blake seemed to be much more observant than Jayden gave him credit for. If only he could put his observing skills to use when looking for suspects…

However, it wasn't just Blake's brutality which made Jayden enjoy it. There was something erotic about the whole situation. Perhaps it was the element of danger. There were so many people in the other room; any of which could walk in on them. That thought had crossed his mind on several occasions. Blake made it obvious that he didn't care about his co-workers walking in on them.

The older man really had no reservations, did he?

Jayden shook his head, hearing the door to his office open and close. That was enough of an answer to his question. Smirking, he looked up at the older man walking closer to him, "Back for more?"


End file.
